It All Happened So Fast
by kimr1989
Summary: Post scene to Monsters written at 6am on Saturday morning right after it aired. It's unfinished and there is a second part, but everybody started writing the exact same story on Sunday, so I don't want to finish it. I like this chapter so here it is.


"It all happened so fast, Lieu...."

"I was standin' against the coffee machine. I remember Cruz bein' surprised Yoshi wasn't at the wake. Bosco was upset, pacin' back and forth. He wanted to get Mann. Cruz said somethin' about arresting people until we got to him. I'm lookin' at Yokas rollin' her eyes and all the sudden she goes pale. She said somethin', I can't remember what, next thing I knew these guys opened fire," Ty said shakily. He sat, dazed in the chair surrounded by broken glass. His eyes focused once again on the pool of blood surrounded by the remnants of the battle to stop more blood from escaping - gauze pads soaked in blood, wrappers from sterile dressings. The thing they pull out after they put a tube in was laying in the middle of the pool surrounded by the foot prints of the ones who fought that battle.

"I pulled Faith behind the machine with me. Cruz pulled her gun, started firing back. Bosco didn't have anyplace to go. He was standin' there out in the open when it started," Ty said taking a ragged breath.

"Come on, Ty. Let's go up and sit with Yokas," Sully said watching Ty slump forward with his head in his hands.

"Go ahead, Davis. You don't need to be sittin' in here. I'm gonna go talk to Cruz," Lieutenant Swersky suggested patting Ty on the back before moving from his seat and toward the door. He nodded to Sully knowing he would take care of his partner and walked down the hall to the trauma room.

"It all happened so fast, Lieu..."

"I was sittin' there talkin' to Bosco, tryin' to calm him down, tellin' him how we were gonna get Mann. Yokas said somethin'," Cruz said struggling for breath. She put the mask over her mouth taking a breath before continuing. "Davis grabbed her, I spun around and saw this guy open up. I pulled my gun and dropped him, then tried to get the other two guys."

"Yeah, the first guy is dead. The other two are gonna make it," Swersky said before making room for the doctor.

"Looks like just bruised ribs. You're lucky you were wearing that vest. You're gonna be sore for a while. I want to keep you here overnight just to be safe. Lieutenant, can this wait until later? She needs to keep that oxygen mask on and talking doesn't help," the doctor said turning from his patient to Swersky.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be back to check on ya later," the lieutenant said before turning to leave.

"Boss? My guys and Bosco?" Cruz called after him.

"I'll send someone to find you when we know anything."

"It all happened so fast, Lieu..."

"Bosco was pacing. Cruz was gettin' her war paint on. I saw these guys jog by with machine guns. I didn't tell Bos to get down in time," Faith said turning her head into Sasha's shoulder as she cried.

"Can we talk about this later, Lieu?" Sasha asked.

"Any news yet, Sullivan?" Swersky asked moving back out into the hall where Sully had positioned himself apparently on watch for the doctor.

"Nothin' yet, boss. We have an idea who would do this?"

"I got a pretty good idea. I'm gonna go see if the shooter is awake yet. Find me if you hear anything."

"Maritza! Get up outta your bed right now! You're so lazy, girl! I'm not tellin' ya 'gain!"

"Mama?" she said confused. Her mother had died years ago.

"Yeah, Ritza, get up. You gotta go save the world," Lettie said from a bed across the room.

"Lettie?" Ritza sat up in bed, not her bed. She looked around the room at the posters on the walls, the dirty clothes on the floor, the open closet door, finally settling her gaze on her sister. Lettie was covered in soot and dirt, glaring at her from across the room.

"Come on, Cruz, forget the victim. Go after the bad guy, no matter what the cost," she heard Bosco say from the doorway before he turned and walked away down the hall.

"Bosco!" she called jumping from the bed. She ran down the hall grabbing him by the arm when she reached him. When she spun him around, it wasn't Bosco.

"He tol' you to slow down," Mikey Boscorelli said pushing her back with his finger into the glass filled room at the hospital.

"Bosco," she cried slipping and falling in his blood as she made her way to him. She crawled across the floor for what seemed like forever before she finally reached him.

She knew what was coming but she couldn't look away, couldn't stop what happened. She rolled him over looking into his eyes. He was struggling to breathe.

"Bosco, you're gonna be okay. The doctor's comin', Bosco. Hold on," Maritza said taking his hand as he reached out.

"Faith."

She felt herself being shoved away. She lost her grip on his hand. Looking down, she saw she was covered in blood. Her mother, her sister, and Mikey stood staring at her through the shattered window.

Screaming she bolted upright in bed. Tears streamed down her face as she looked around the empty hospital room. She was alone.

Her ribs ached where the bullets had hit her vest or was it her heart.

She was alone.


End file.
